


The Dark Lord's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Harry, Dark Harry, Dom/sub, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Master Voldemort, Mpreg Harry, Pet Harry, Pet Play, Rating: M, Slush, m/m - Freeform, mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They used him, they abused him, they threw him away again and again. After being beaten down Harry Potter is shattered, but upon his creature inherence he is finally saved. How will the world react when their Golden Boy isn't as light as everyone thought.After being recused by some very unlikely people, Harry will learn just exactly what the dark has to offer. Love for the price of submission, and a family for the price of his old one.Who knew he would actually like being the dark lord's pet.





	

Hey everyone! So new story… J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters!  
Warning: M/M, child/teen abuse, broken Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Master (dominate) Voldemort and Pet (submissive) Harry, pet play, sexual content, mate/mate, creature Harry, bashing to the light, graphic suicidal thoughts, kind of good dark side, scars, horror, betrayal, cupboard under the stairs, bashing to Hermione Granger, evil Dumbledore, mpreg, rated R-NO CHILDREN, if there is more I will add as chapters go on.  
Note: This story will not follow the Harry Potter books. I am not trying to take anyone’s work, all mistakes are mine, and if you don’t like it, then don’t read it. I don’t want any negativity.  
Pairing: Voldemort/ Harry Potter; Draco/ Ron; Severus/Lucius and more!

Chapter 1  
    I hate everyone. I don’t know why I should save them, when they have never cared about me. I should just leave all of them to rot. I bury my face into my knees, trying to quiet my sobs. My body hurts from the punches and kicks I received from my so loving uncle Vernon. I don’t understand why they hate me so much. I have always tried my best to be good. I do my chores without compliant, I take my beatings quietly, I don’t ask for anything. I make myself as invisible as I can be. Maybe I should kill myself and just end it all. Than they wouldn’t hate me so much. If I ended it, I wouldn’t have to fight him. I would be dead and free. My head started to pound from all the crying. I tried to stop thinking about death, well only for a little bit. I have to count down to my 17th birthday, it’s a tradition. I raise my head from my knees, and try to clear my vision. I look at my watch, that I stole from Dudley because he thought it was ugly, 11:55pm. Only five more minutes until I can leave this hell hole. Aunt Petunia is probably outside the door ready to kick me out once the clock hits 12. Not that I mind, though I would miss my cupboard. I was relieved when I was placed in here instead of the second bedroom upstairs upon arrive. Uncle Vernon could not come in here and beat me, I was safe in here. I tried to relax my breathing and focus on my watch instead of the pain. Maybe once I leave, I can disappear. I know just the place to go. There I could just let go. I could see it in my head. I would take the knife that uncle Vernon used to curve words into my skin, and slice my arms. I would sit down and watch the blood pour from my wrists knowing the end was near. I smiled at the thought. I look down at my watch again, 11:58. I wait until it turns 11:59 and start counting down the seconds… 5…4…3…2…1.

    “Happy Birthday Harry,” I whisper to myself. Suddenly I hear my door being pulled open and before I can react to that, an unknown burning pain enters my body. It is worse than the crucio curse. I lock my teeth together to keep from crying out. It hurts so bad. I can barely hear someone talking. My vision is filled with light, and I hear unhuman screams. I feel hot, my skin feels like it’s melting off my body. I wonder if someone is cursing me. I can feel my body shake, my magic suffocating me trying to do something. This feels like it goes on for hours. As the pain fades, my eyes close and I slip into darkness.

     The first thing I realize when I come to is that it is bright. So bright that I can see the light with my eyes closed. The second thing I notice is that I am laying on my stomach and something there are a few areas of my body which should not hurt, like my tail bone and ears! I can’t open my eyes to see because of the light though. I lay still, trying to figure out what to do. I listen but there is no sound. It is too quiet. I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I am scared. My bones ache and my head hurts. After a couple minutes I fall into a heavy sob. Suddenly I feel a cool soft cloth being tightly wrapped around my eyes. The light dimmers and the coolness helps cool my overheated face. Because I am crying though, it became very damp. I feel a cool hand stroke my cheek, wiping away some of the wetness. I try to lay still. The same hand travels from my cheek to my hair, and starts petting me. I feel myself relax into the touch surprisingly. Am I finally free? I must be dead. The hand stills and a soft whine escapes my mouth. The hand continues to pet me. I feel my brain become foggy as I drift off.  
    “Come on Potter, wake up.” I slowly come to, confused. I feel famished. My stomach growls. “Well if you would wake up, we could feed you.” The voice states. I cringe. That voice sounds familiar. “Oh stop making that face.” The sounds annoyed. I groan softly and open myself. To my surprise, I can’t see. Everything is black. I move my hands to my face, remembering a cloth being wrapped around my eyes. “I wouldn’t do that; your eyes are too sensitive.” I remember the brightness. Right. I try to sit up but my bones are stiff. “Here Potter, let me help you.” I felt warm hands grab my shoulders as I was basically being lifted up. Once I was upright, those hands pulled me up so I was standing.

     “Thanks,” I mumbled. The annoying voice hummed in response. “Um, who are you?” I asked after standing awkwardly for a couple minutes. “Really Pot Head you don’t recolonize my voice?” He asked. There is only one person who calls me Pot Head… Draco Malfoy. “Malfoy?” I ask. He hums again. I feel my eye twitch.

    “Come on, let us go down for dinner.” He states and grabs my arm to pull me. As I take my first step, I cannot help but cry out in pain. Something does not feel right. My whole body aches and burns. What happen to me? Luckily Malfoy stopped pulling me the second it happens. “Shit!” He curses and let’s go of me. I would have laughed if it wasn’t the nerve burning pain shooting across my back. I feel tears well in my eyes. It hurts so bad. I try to take a couple of calming breaths when I hear the door open.

     “What is going on?” A cold voice asks; I can feel the venom dripping of them. I start to shake. I don’t want to hurt anymore. I might have let out a small whine as I thought this. “Mr. Malfoy!” The voice demands. I can feel Draco’s fear as he replies.

    “I was trying to get him out of bed to bring him downstairs, his stomach has been growling for hours and he looks much too thin.” Whoever was in the room with us growled. My knees felt weak as his magic wraps around me. I am terrified. _Please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me_. I kept repeating in my head. Cool long fingers touched my cheek. I stopped breathing.

     “Shh Harry,” the voice seemed closer and much warmer than before. I tried to fill my lungs with air but they were not working properly and the pain all over my body intensified as if I was cursed by the cruciatus curse. A small whimper escaped my mouth. The cool fingers left my cheek and traveled down the side of my neck and onto my shoulders. “What hurts Harry?” The man asks as he leans so close to me that I can feel his breath on my face. It was sweet. I tried to make myself take a breath. After a minute, I was able to breathe a little better. “Harry…You haven’t answered me.” He stated warningly. Not wanting to displease this man, I tried to tell him what was wrong, I didn’t want to be hurt worse.

     “Everything hurts…and burns.” I whispered, it sounded horse. I felt the man walk around me and it was then that I realized I didn’t have a shirt on. Those cool hands ran across my back, cooling my nerves as they went. Suddenly he tugged on something back there and my spine felt like it was being ripped out of me. For a brief moment all I knew was pain. “Please I begged.” As suddenly as it begins, it stopped. The cool hands ran across my back again, cooling the pressure. “Please,” I begged as my legs gave out. The man caught me, chuckling slightly in my ear.

    “Please what Pet?” He questions. My mind went blank. What was I supposed to say? “Come on Harry, address me with a proper title. I searched to find the word to call him. I felt his magic forcing my magic to submit, daring me to go against it. I bit back a moan as I let it dominate me. As I accepted this, the word to address the man came to me.

    “Please Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my tumblr, I uploaded a picture I drew for this story on there.My name on there is wordforword97. Thank you!


End file.
